The Heir of Chase Young
by sorathestar
Summary: Wouldn't it be something if Chase Young had an heir to his glory. But the question is who would that be?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

If ever there was an epic battle, certainly this was one of them. She knew from the very beginning she was no match for her master and lover. However, another factor pushed her to at least hold him back or throw him off the trail all together. He was ruthless and unyielding as they continued in this deadly tango. But her resolve was strong and she continued. She knew she could never allow Chase young to find her son- their son. She knew that to allow him such knowledge would compromise the peace of the world. As the fight dragged on so did the weather. Almost gradually the weather changed from angry and threatening to remorseful and anguished.

He just could not fathom how he had allowed room for her treachery. Even greater of his disbelieve was even the fact that his raven-haired, chocolate-eyed tai-chi princess would even remotely be capable of conceiving such a despicable treason let alone carry out such a crime. Nevertheless, here they stood face-to-face with the intention of eliminating the other.

Of all the things that should have been going through his mind, the only thing Chase could think of was why. Why could she not trust him anymore, why was she doing this, and why was she hiding his heir to all his power were the most prevalent in his mind.

The rain cascaded down both of them as to add to their sorrow. She spoke first: "I cannot allow you past this point."

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" he shouted over the storm.

"You know why! I cannot allow you to compromise this peace."

"And you think I need the combined force of my son to accomplish such a task?! I am quite capable of accomplishing the feared on my own, and you know this!"

"I will not allow you this world as your throne!"

"HA! You get no choice in the matter!"

As soon as he uttered the sentence, she lunged at him. He easily countered her but found something to be quite unsettling about her. Suddenly, she began to break into a fitful laughter. Chase did not like this and demanded, "What's so funny!"

"The simple fact that you will never find him!" she spouted almost triumphantly.

That angered Chase and he immediately raised his fist to strike her. He quickly pinned her to the ground; her defiant sneer plastered to her face as he readied himself for the impossible task ahead. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched his fist slowly make its way to connect with her face. However, instead of the sound of flesh connecting, he heard the sound of rocks cracking and crumbling. He blinked with disbelief. He distinctly remembered pinning her to the ground. Shaking, he muttered her name. When no reply was heard, he frantically looked around to find her. He spoke her name again, panic seeping through his voice. He continued his search; however, she was nowhere to be found. As realization hit him, Chase shouted her name to the heavens and fell to his knees as tears began to make their way down his face. Chase Young was never a man that could be brought to tears. However, after experiencing not only the treachery of his wife but also losing her and his only child, all he could do was weep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Wow, ok. Um first off I'd like to thank the 2 people that reviewed. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to borrow a great by from the author LotornoMiko. So here I go, I'm going to respond to my reviewers!

Yemi Hikari, I do appreciate your input and I agree it does need work. A LOT of work. if you have any suggestion for upcoming chapters, I will gladly accept the help cuz I need all the help I can get. After all, I only have one person who proofs it for me so yeah……*koff koff*

nekochan4545, THANKS A MILLION BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!! I really need the encouragement! I'm going to keep going even if you're the only one reading it. For the simple reason of it's an idea and it's stuck in my head and I must needs get it out so there if you don't like to bad hahahaha. ^_^

Chapter 1

It had been 12 years since her disappearance, and to Chase it was the longest 12 of his life. Since then he had acquired the help of the shichi kaze to find his love, and received the shichi kaze's daughter as a token of his acceptance. Chase wasn't particularly fond of Surai, Daughter of the Seven Winds, but he had to admit she could be helpful when she wanted to be.

During these 12 years, Chase had made no progress in finding his lost wife or son. Any information he needed was rarely found and whatever information was found was rarely needed. Chase almost felt he was chasing a wild goose for at least 10 of those 12 years, yet something within him urged him to continue in those dark years.

On this particular day, Chase was reviewing all the information he had gathered over the years for any kind hint it could produce. He had specifically commanded Surai to leave him to his thought. Chase thought it to be a simple enough command to follow; at least he thought one of her intelligence could understand and obey. However, Surai burst through the doors of his throne room, completely disobeying his one simple command. Chase growled low; he had no time for her stupidity at the moment. "What is it now, Surai. I thought I told you NOT to disturb me with your idiocy," he hissed.

Surai held up one finger as she panted fiercely. He waited impatiently for her to catch her breath. Once the task was accomplished, she stood upright and declared, "I have news of the location of both your wife and son, Master Chase!"

He stared at her for along time before murmuring, "Don't get my hopes up so high, Surai. I don't enjoy being disappointed especially by your hand."

"I'm serious. I heard that your son is in China. And you wife…"

"Oh yes, Surai, that's believable," Chase retorted and he interrupted her.

"He is! I've seen him with my own eyes, Master Young!"

" If and only if my son was in China, don't you think I would have found him by now."

"Why yes, but have you looked in China?"

"I don't need to look there because she's not that stupid. The whole point of her hiding him was so I could not find him."

" But what if she knew you would not look for him there. Think about it, Master Young."

He was just about to answer her, but then he stop. Chase actually considered her words for once since he had ever conversed with her. It would make for his dearly beloved to perform such a stunt. She had done so on many other occasions. His wife was notorious for hiding his possessions in places he would never dream of. And it was this memory that made Chase reconsider his actions on the search. He sat back in his throne and laughed at himself. How could he have been so blind?! Of course it would make sense for her to hide him in the places only she conceived to be logical. Oh she knew him too well. With this train of thought, Chase looked at Surai and smirked. "What is it, Master Young?" Surai quizzically asked.

"Of course, why did I completely rule out the Far East? It's only logical for her to hide him there," he laughed.

"Master Young, in the time I've known you, you never once spouted nonsense. So I implore you, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Surai shouted.

"The search where he might be. Surai, it does pay to pay attention."

Oh, of course Master Young, forgive me."

"If I must."

"Thank you. Now about the Far East, Why the entire region? I told you he is in China."

"Precisely. I don't trust you. For all I know, you could take China to mean the entire region of Far East Asia."

"I see. Well, believe what you will, but I know what I meant."

"Indeed. Tell your father to search Far East Asia and the Pacific Islands."

"Immediately, but what about you and I?"

"We will search the country of China."

"Right away."

Chase nodded his approval as Surai left to tell her father. He sat back in his throne. _Perhaps this is just the lead I need,_ Chase thought. Certainly if he started poking around in the spot his son might be, then she would come flying to the rescue to stop him. He would use his son's round-about location to ensnare her and perhaps use her to find his son.

Surai knew that Chase was up to no good when he sent her on that errand. She wondered why he didn't allow her to finish with his wife's location. She found Chase to be the oddest human to exist. She never knew what he was thinking. She considered the possibilities of only knowing where his son was. It crossed her mind that maybe he would use that as bait her into coming out of hiding. _Surely he wouldn't pull a stunt like that, _Surai thought. She shook her head. For now the only thing Surai knew to do was to do as she was told and wait for the opportunity to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes

Ok, well, this is the second chapter. Apologies for it being so late, but I've had a lot come up and such. I think this might be a pretty long chapter but oh well. Um……..yeah, I really don't know what to say other than with the way the story's going I might have to have a sort of flashback chapter. That being said, I really need to find a name for Chase's wife. So yeah, any who read this and have I good name for her then leave as a review. Just keep in mind that she, Chase's wife, is Japanese, so when giving name think along Japanese names.

Yemi Hikari, ok, I understand where you're coming from. I also understand that you're just trying to help, but keep in mind, I don't know you and I don't know how you would actually say what you type. So please do us both a favorite and watch how you type. I almost misinterpreted you're help as flames. As far as names and titles are concerned, I suck at it. So if you have any good names for chapter titles please don't hesitate to say hey I think this would be a good chapter title. But as for the wife's name, I was kinda aiming for a mystery. Something to get the reader's attention and keep them coming back for more, but I guess that didn't work. However, I'm going to have to have an origin chapter so I really need a name for her, Like I said above she's Japanese, so don't give me American names. Yeah, that's it. Ok. Oh yeah, thank for the pointers. I'll keep that in mind. Please don't take offense to my words. I really don't mean to sound offensive; just merely stating my opinion. Please keep reading and leaving the feedback. ^_^

Chapter 2

Since narrowing his search from the entire globe to one country, Chase believed his quest to finally be reaching an end. However, once he set foot in modern-day Shanghai, Chase found this to be far from over. Much had changed in his native country in the past fifteen hundred years; making Chase feels as though he were in a foreign country. For awhile, Chase wondered the streets aimlessly. He thought maybe a little sight-seeing would be beneficial to the overall scheme and just maybe reveal more information for his knowledge.

Surai did not feel quite as overwhelmed as Chase because she had seen the changes already. But that still did not change the fact that she too felt like "a fish out of water". Everything that Surai loved about the Orient had changed. What was once littered with peaceful farms and quite villages was now filled with enormous cities and roaring vehicles.

Surai stood heart-broken at sight before her until she noticed she was the only one staring at the scene. At first, she stared after him wondering what he was doing. Though all it took was one stern look from Chase to remind her of the task at hand.

Roaming the streets actually proved to be beneficial for Chase. There was much to be heard along the avenues and alleyways and among the people. With such hustle and bustle one could easily catch different parts of anybodies conversations. There were definitely many discussions along the roads but for some strange reason all the people could talk about were four kids and their pet.

Chase found this to be quite odd. How could four children and their pet be the cause of everyone's gossip? There had to be more to the story, and Chase was going to find out, especially if one of the four just might be who he was looking for. With his decision made, Chase glanced back to Surai and declared, "Come Surai, we're getting out of the city."

"But how will we do that? I mean certainly there is no end to the 'city' as you call it, and I'm more than certain the quiet villages of this land no longer exist!" Surai protested.

"That goes to show how much you know. You don't honestly think there are cities on top of cities in the place."

"I don't know any more."

"You idiot, look around you. These people live in filth even in their cities! What makes you think they have the wealth to maintain other cities?!"

"Of course, forgive me, Master Young, I'm afraid I was not think properly."

"I find that thinking, in general, is something you rarely do, Surai. One of these days it will cost you."

"Yes, Master Young."

"Now come, we need to find out more about these children and their pet."

Chase and Surai walked out of Shanghai in record time and found the desolation of the country-side. Surai stood devastated at the ruin before her. How could mortals destroy the only beautiful part of their world?!

For a time, there was only silence between the two. Both simply not finding the correct words thus deciding against the action; however, silence could only survive so long with Surai. As they entered a village, Surai finally spoke. She asked, "Master Young, Where are we going?"

"Must you know everything? If I had found it necessary for you to know, I would have told you," Chase growled to her over his shoulder.

"Oh of course, Master Young, if it isn't too much trouble, might I ask some of the villager about the children you mentioned earlier?" Surai questioned timidly.

To this Chase paused for the briefest instant. Perhaps it would help a bit to ask around. Chase nodded his head slowly then replied, "That might not be a bad idea. Go ahead, Surai."

With this answer, Surai lit up. She could hardly believe Chase thought an idea she had was not bad in his eyes. Her confidence renewed, Surai boldly strode through the village they had recently entered.

At the first person she saw, Surai immediately walked to him and inquired about the children. The man told her a fantastic tale of how they vanquished a fearsome witch and brought peace to the land. She asked other people what they knew of these children and all seemed to have a story of some kind about them. Before long Surai had so many storied and so much information that she could possibly confuse them all.

At the end of the day, Surai returned to Chase with a look of triumph on her face. "I see you have returned with news?" Chase sarcastically asked.

"More than just news, Master Young, I return with wonderful news. It would appear these children are quite famous around here," Surai exclaimed excitedly.

"I see. Then, tell me what you know," Chase ordered.

Immediately, Surai began to retell the tales of the grand adventures of the four monks of the Xiaolin Order. Chase listened intently to Surai's words. Never before had he really cared to hear Surai's voice let alone listen to what she had to say. However, this time she actually had information worth listening to.

Chase smirked at the thought of the Xiaolin Order surviving time itself. At least now he knew their probably were warriors worthy of at least his recognition in the modern era. He began to recall his past with the Xiaolin and almost laughed. Of course, with his memory of being Xiaolin came with the memory of the location of the temple. If he remembered correctly there should be a temple in close proximity to their current position. "Well Surai, it would appear that we should head to the Xiaolin Temple." Chase smugly declared.

"And why should we go there, Master Young?' Surai inquired

"Why to see the monks everyone claims to be so wonderful."

"I see. Then please do lead the way."

"I did plan on it, Surai. Not like you know where the Xiaolin Temple is anyway."

That being said, Chase and Surai headed for the temple.

They were still a good ways from it, and Chase was determined to make it there before nightfall. But as fate would have it, Chase would have to fight a battle before he even came close to the temple. Almost instantly, a tall dark figure appeared on the horizon. Chase stopped to examine the stranger. From what he could tell, the person was no doubt male and possibly a warrior.

At first, Chase became irritated. Why now of all times would some up-start warrior come to challenge him? But as the man came closer, more and more of his features became clear. Realization hit Chase at that instant, and he knew exactly who this warrior was.

Chase inwardly groaned. He had no time to "play" with Guan now being that he was already pre-occupied with another matter. Chase thought maybe just maybe he could escape this confrontation. But, from the look on Guan's face, Chase assumed there would be no escaping.

He ran over all the possibilities, but found that once again he must rely on Surai to be his eyes. Reluctantly Chase turned to Surai and ordered, "Surai, just beyond those mountains is the Xiaolin Temple. I need you to go there and observe the young monks."

"So you want me to be the wind at the Xiaolin Temple, correct?" Surai causally asked.

"Precisely, gather as much information as you can; then, return to the citadel."

"As you wish, Master Young."

Immediately, Surai vanished to accomplish her mission.

Chase continues to walk towards Guan. He was not about to appear as the weaker of the two for the fight. When Chase reached the middle of the field, he stopped and waited. He knew there would be no escape or backing away. Chase looked boldly at his opponent. He could see that Guan had been keeping in shape. To Chase it appeared as though Guan was readying himself for this bout. "This is a surprise," Chase smirked," I never would guessed you would still be alive after fifteen hundred years."

"There are many surprises in this world, Chase Young. Many of which have no answer yet still occur," Guan answered.

They stared at each other for the longest time; both knowing that attacking the other would be a futile attempt. The silence lingered until Guan declared, "Today, I will defeat you."

"Not this again; you know as well as I that you do not possess the strength to defeat me," Chase immediately shot back.

"Perhaps, but there is one chosen to destroy not just you but all evil," Guan answered.

"Really, there's actually a Xiaolin warrior who can perform such a feat?"

"Enough of this, we both know why we are here."

"Indeed."

After that final statement, Chase and Guan engaged in a most epic battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: none really. I can't think of anything to say.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I make no moneys from this and I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Although not as exhilarating as their fight a few years ago, Chase found the fight to be an exciting break from his normal routine. For the past few years, Chase found that his average day consisted of gathering information and chasing the lead. So naturally, fighting was a nice intermission. He found this to be a breath of fresh air.

Guan, on the hand, found this battle to be worse than his last. He desperately wished he had not lost his spear to Chase a few years back; for he could really use it now. Guan found that a lot of his moves and many of his blows were based of it. The longer he fought the more apparent it became that Guan needed his weapon to win.

In a way, Chase pitied Guan. After all, without this, Guan seemed to be off balance. Chase prided himself in learning different techniques based with or without a weapon. Here, it seemed that the vast majority of Guan's techniques came off of this item.

After Chase had his fun, he quickly ended this contest of wills. He shook his head. He just could not understand how Guan could be so pathetic. If memory served him correctly (and it usually did) did not Guan himself tell Chase not to rely heavily on a weapon?

Having been completely humiliated again by Chase, Guan uttered in defeat, "So you win again, Chase Young"

"It would appear that I have," Chase smuggle stated.

"Well, I have bothered you enough for one day. I will be going now."

Chase watched Guan leave the battle field. He knew he could not keep the Spear of Guan forever; nor did he care to do so. It was then that a devious thought occurred to Chase. He could strike a bargain with Guan. The idea seemed all too perfect. He could get Guan to retrieve another dragon for the Lou Meing Lon Soup and in exchange he would return the Spear of Guan to its rightful owner.

Chase did not really believe Guan would agree to such a thing but it was worth a shot. Chase cleared his throat then asked, "Guan do you wish to have your spear back?"

Immediately, Guan Stopped. Did he just hear correctly? Chase Young was _asking_ if he wanted his weapon back. Of course he did want it back. How could Chase ask such a thing?!

Guan thought about this. Why was Chase asking such a thing? After all, what did he have to gain from giving him back his treasure?

"I don't have all day, Guan," Chase rebuked.

"What is it that you have to gain for returning it to me?" Guan inquired.

"For starters, I won't have to look at it and ponder where to place the hideous thing."

"I should think that it would remind you to your victory that day."

"Everyday I look at it; however, I grow increasingly weary of remembering your shameful performance."

"I see, but what do you want in exchange for it?"

"It's quite simple really. All I want in exchange for the spear is one dragon."

"That's it; just one dragon?!"

That's it; just one dragon. Now really is that too much to ask?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Then are we in agreement?"

"Yes, but where will the exchange point be?"

"Bring the dragon to my palace and I shall return the spear to you."

"Very well; see you at your palace."

That being said, Guan trod away pondering where he could find a dragon.

Chase could not believe that Guan agreed to such a thing, especially, when all Guan had for his motive was to simply be rid of the thing. Even though he figured this decision would come back to haunt him later, Chase felt it best to keep the agreement. But if Guan actually found a dragon, it would be one less thing Chase would have to worry about. As Chase returned to his citadel, all he could do was wait for Guan to bring the dragon and Surai to bring news to him about the young monks.

Meanwhile, Surai found that of all the religious orders she had ever encountered, The Xiaolin were among the orders she considered to be utterly boring and a complete waste of time. From the moment she arrived, she knew that the Xiaolin monks were unexciting old men who did not find a woman to settle down with thus were left with nothing but their religion. It was not hard to find the four children of the Xiaolin Order; after all, they were the only childrenon the grounds. Surai watched Omi intently. She knew of all four of them, Omi was the only one with any true potential.

He was without a doubt Chase's child. In her opinion, the resemblances were uncanny. Granted, Omi may not have had many of Chase's looks; however, just from the way Omi carried himself, one could tell they were related. Surai found that even his moves were far too fluent to be left to training alone.

It was not long before Surai left the Xiaolin Temple. She had gathered all the information she believed she needed and began her trek back to Chase's domain. In the middle of her journey, Surai came face-to-face with her father. They stood there for a little while. Finally her father spoke: "Child, whatever you do, do not tell Chase Young where his son is."

"Why, father?" Surai questioned.

"Child, if Chase Young was to gain his heir, this world would surely perish."

"But I have already told him that his son is in China."

"But he does not know where or who his son is. Let us keep it that way, Child."

"Yes, father, but what shall I tell Master Young."

"Tell him that you think his son might be at the temple but just as you were about to find out his identity you were almost discovered and had to retreat."

"But will he believe me?"

"I think so. Remember, you must not tell him anything productive."

"Yes, father; as you wish, so it shall be."

Now go, my child, Chase Young awaits your return."

"Of course, Father. I love you."

"And I you, Child, now go."

With that Surai quickly returned to the citadel of Chase Young. Even though Surai did not much like Chase, still lying to him when she was suppose to help him just did not set right with her. Her only fear was that Chase would actually find out.


End file.
